The Legend of Zelda: The Great Journey Below
by NineTales627
Summary: The after-story of Skyward Sword. When Link and Zelda are called upon once more, they must return to the surface to defend the land, as it joins together, evantually creating Hyrule. A new band of heroes along with them will join, and loyalties are spread thin. Success is riding on the Chosen. They must win. Contains spoilers. Rated T for language and violence. Off hiatus.
1. Chapter One

WHOOOOO! Ma first fanfic. Sorry if it's a bit off. It's about the after story of Skyward Sword. Please R&R. So uh yeah.. Here we go. OOP! Almost forgot.

Disclaimer: Why do you bother reading me?! I know it! You know it! I DON'T OWN NINTENDO OR IT'S CONTENT AND CHARACTERS. GAWSH._

The Legend of Zelda: The Great Journey Below

Chapter One: The Quest Below(Link PoV)

I was in a pitch black space. I began looking around in all directions. _Where am I?_ Then suddenly out of nowhere the Goddess Hylia was staring down at me.

"Link, my hero… You must go below the clouds once more. It's time for destiny to take it's stand once more. You and Zelda must travel beneath the clouds for The Great Uniting." The voice of the Goddess purred.

"What are you talking about? What is The Great Uniting? Where am I supposed to go?!" I was as confused as ever but the Goddess began fading away.

"I must go Link, but be warned. A great enemy is returning. No matter what don't let the man with the eyes of red find you. Now awaken. Someone is here to see you…"

Link awoke with a shock and found Zelda next to him. He smiled to her and leaned over to give her a kiss.

"Morning my love", Zelda said. Smiling sweetly at him with those heavenly blue eyes

"Back at you", I replied. He smirked lightly at her. After staring for a moment I remembered my dream.

"There is something I wish to discuss with you Zelda…" he told her his dream in which the Goddess appeared.

"Oh… Then let's get packing shall we?" Zelda sent a smile to him.

I stood there dumbfounded for the moment. "Wellum... Okay? If you think we should go now… Meet by the Bazaar in an hour with your bags and such. This will be a rigorous journey."

I was afraid to talk to her about my other dreams. I've been dreaming about terrible things. In the beginning he just ran. Ran from what? I don't even know. But then it got bad. When I got cornered he saw possibly the worst sight of my life. Zelda's dead body hanging from the man's horse. Sometimes in the dream I would stand there terrified, waiting for death to come. Sometimes I'd react by just yelling at the man. Yet some other times I'd look down to find a sword and shield in his hands. Before I could fight back however, I'd awaken. The fear of losing Zelda terrified me but as long as I stood there alive, nothing would happen to her.

Most of the day was uneventful. Nothing happened around town and no conversations popped up with anyone. Soon they met in front of the Bazaar.

"Okay. Let's do this" Zelda said, with excitement in her voice.

"Yeah. You know I love you right?" I asked with seriousness.

"Of course I do. I love you too." She replied.

"I guess all I'm saying is… Keep safe." I said to her.

"Of course."

Then I leaned in giving her a passionate kiss. We both then rushed off of the Loftwing platforms, called them and soared into the sky.

Then so began The Great Journey Below._

**Well? Whaddya think? A little short yeah but I'm kinda new to this so bear with me! I hope to make chapters daily and maybe tomorrows will be longer and so from Nine's Cave, this is Nine signing out. Now a word from out sponsor!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah… I own some stuff. Like this house.. Y'know some furniture.. Oh wait! You mean Nintendo?! Nah.. That's controlled by the big leaguers…**


	2. Chapter Two

**Here we are my fr**i**ends. Chapter 2. Once again, I'd like to state**. **This is my first fanfic so y'know don't be too harsh when R&R. And I feel like I rushed into the story WAAAAAY to fast.. If anyone would like to me repost it longer or if anyone has some other ideas. PLEASE. Contribute. Anything ****will make this better._**

**Chapter 2: So it begins (Zelda PoV)**

Link seemed incredibly anxious when we left today. He's been worrying me. Before he told me about the dream, I'd heard him downstairs writhing and thrashing in his sleep. He'd yell my name time after time, and when he woke up I'd come down to comfort him, telling him everything is fine. I don't know what else to do to help him though! I'm happy we get to leave again though but scared of the new dangers that are sure to be below. I was sure to bring plenty of potions and defensive items. Knowing Link's priorities I'm sure he packed one pair of clothes and brought 5 extra shields… Well, Link will be Link.

"So what do I you think this Great Uniting is?" I asked.

"I dunno, but I'm hoping it's not another end of the world deal." Link replied.

"One can only hope Link… One can only hope." I replied with anxiety.

This is the only "heroic" thing we've done in months, unless you count saving Headmaster Gaepora's pet. Which I don't. It's really awesome though that we're going on another adventure though, I've been getting bored sitting around my dorm I the Knight School. Link and I have both graduated but we have nowhere to live… So we get to hang around. We began approaching our destination. Zelda and I have equipped our birds with a device that lets us break through the cloud barrier with our Loftwings. Diving through the Faron Woods barrier things would seem very different. Looking at the three provinces (islands, countries, whatever you wanna call 'em) things looked very different from our last time here. Things seemed… Closer? I thought about it for a moment. _Unite, to come together… This must mean.._

"I think I understand now, Link!" I yelled unsure how to feel.

"The Great Uniting?" Link asked back to Zelda.

"Yes! Think about it. Look at the lands. They're all coming closer together. Now think about the meaning of unite. They're all coming together! They'll all link together and match perfectly, making one large country!

"It makes sense… So what will our plan of action be?" Link asked, wondering.

"I think for now we'll just wait until our objective is clear. We can camp at the Sealed Temple." Zelda replied, sadly and unenthusiastically.

Thinking about the Sealed Temple brought back painful memories. It reminds the of the end of their journey when Im-. Well. You probably don't want to hear our sob story (I'm cutting it off for people that haven't played through the entire game, if you have, you can probably guess what I'm talking about). I grabbed onto Link, who jumped down towards the ground He began to fumble around, looking for his sailcloth.

"The ground's getting close Link, hurry up!" I exclaimed.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?!" Link yelled back to me.

Just when I thought we were about to splatter all over the ground. The sailcloth mysteriously opened from Link's bag, by itself.

"Um… What just happened?" I asked Link, feeling utterly confused.

Just then out of nowhere a green spirit dashed from Link's sword.

"What the hell?!" Link exclaimed loudly.

"I am Li. Here to help Master achieve the best ending to the Great Uniting possible." The spirit explained calmly.

"Well you scared the shit out of me!" Link said, still heavily breathing.

I simply rolled my eyes ignoring Link's overreacting.

"Hello Li. Nice to meet you. I am Zelda. Reincarnation of the goddess Hylia." Zelda said, introducing herself.

"I'm Link, incarnation of the Goddess' Chosen Hero." Link explained to this new spirit.

"I know very well who you are Master. The Goddess Hylia entrusted me the task of helping you clear the land for The Great Uniting." Li replied.

"Well, you're doin' pretty shitty so far…" Link muttered.

"Shut up, Link. Sorry about him he's very…" Zelda trailed off.

"Never mind." Zelda said.

"It is understood Mistress. It is part of the human nature to be arrogant." Li replied.

"Well fuck you too..." Link grumbled.

"You're hopeless, you. Come on. Let's set up camp._

**Well. The end of Chapter 2. Though not as well-made as I wanted I think it's coming together! The introduction of Li. Basically a copy of Fi. He'll be slightly rude to our hero. Like Navi. Except he's not annoying. He's rude. There's a difference. I wanted to hit at least 1k words by today and I completed my goal. I'm satisfied. Anyway, signing out from Nine's Cave, this is Nine himself. See you all tomorrow (hopefully).**


	3. Chapter Three

**Hm. My first day late delay. Not sure whether to feel happy or not. Happy because I've never had a story to update a day late before. Anyway. I could give you excuses. So I will. 2 hour soccer practices, 5 days before school starts and a project to finish. This chapter will be mostly character development on Link. I hope you all don't mind. Thank you to Not-Alone-Anymore, Sage-of-Spades and anyone else who read. Otherwise. It's all my fault. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Please R&R, etcetera, etcetera. **

**Disclaimer: You're actually gullible enough to believe I own The Legend of Zelda and its content. I say this because I own nothing.**

**Chapter 3: How Far I've Come (Link PoV) **

I woke up in the morning, hoping they'd be home by now. He awoke with sadness to find he was the only one in his dust infested house. He won't forget the tragic tale he was told about his parents.

"_Don't worry Link, you're parents are somewhere down there serving the Goddess well." Gaepora explained _(Whoa a flashback inside a flashback, Flashbackception, I wasn't funny. Get over it)_._

_Did he lie to me? _I thought.

I waited for my parents to come back from a war that ended long ago.

_Why did they leave? Why did they go?!_ I began to sob.

I finally decided to stop sobbing and walk outside of my dusty old house. Staring down at the mossy tiled walkway on the ground, I began to trudge my way toward the Knight School. My day would begin to vary from here on out. The low points of my day, being bullied by Groose and his cronies and the high points, hanging out with Zelda. She was probably my only friend here. Walking inside the door I'd feel a bit better in the brightly lit hallway, littered with doors all around.

Of course my moment had to be ruined by none other than Groose... I hate him so much. I just want to throw a tantrum beat the hell out of him then walk away. My physique won't allow it though. I'm not exactly strong, or courageous in most senses of the word.

"Hey squirt. How's life going? Wait a minute. Why am I asking this to a guy without one?" Groose and his minions burst out laughing.

How is this funny? It broke down my self-esteem little by little nonetheless. Trying to act manly I'd shrug it off and continue. Groose grabbed my shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going, Little Orphan Link?" Groose smirked at me.

"Class. The same place you should go." I replied through gritted teeth.

"Whatever." Groose simply replied. That's when he dragged me into the bathroom and proceeded to give me a swirly.

"There. Now your face matches your life! Shitty." Groose said. He threw me on the floor and walked to class.

Sighing loudly after they left, I'd begin to wonder. _Am I the only one? Why do they do it to me? Oh it doesn't matter. One day I'll kick all of their asses and they'll see. Everyone will see that I'm not a spineless, hopeless little boy._ I thought with tear-stained eyes. _But I am, _a voice spoke in the back of my head. _I am a weak scared boy who believes I can't do anything with my life._

I left the bathroom, hoping to make it to class before Groose came to get me again. I stopped misstep to see Groose harassing Zelda. As much as she didn't usually get bothered by this, I could see some sort of fear in her eyes.

That's when I snapped. Running through the hall ignoring the, _stop that's or detention,_ I brought a fist forward, connecting it with Groose's jaw and sending him flying onto the floor.

"Don't you dare harass her in such ways ever again!" I began to yell at Groose. He merely looked at me rubbing his jaw, that's sure to be bruised.

"You.. Little.. FINE! If you want to settle this meet me behind the waterfall before nightfall. If you don't show up." He said, gesturing to Zelda.

"She's mine." Groose said through narrow eyes.

_Damn myself! Why'd I have to go and do that?!_ A voice yelled inside my head. _It was the right thing to do. That's why._ Another voice said simply.

Zelda looked at me with worried eyes.

"What the hell were you thinking you idiot?! I could've handled him myself!" She began to vent at me.

"I-I don't know.. I just.. Couldn't take any more.." I said to her. Before our conversation was finished, I was called into Headmaster Gaepora's room.

"I'm sorry. I must do this. I'll see you later." I said to Zelda.

Headmaster Gaepora stared at me with his eyebrows furrowed. He looked odd, yet furious.

"Link. You are a prestigious student at the School. Why have you done this?" He asked me calmly.

"Well I-I just.." I began to sputter.

"This behavior was inexcusable. Since this is your first offense however. I'll let you go. Just promise me never to do this again..." Headmaster Gaepora said to me.

I simply nodded, knowing I couldn't take this oath by word.

"Good. Now away with you. You are dismissed from class for today. I hope to see you better tomorrow." Gaepora dismissed me.

I walked out of the school and hoped Zelda would be alright with what he's about to do.

Okay... I set all of my plan up. As soon as Eagus went on his lunch break I'd activate a diversion. He'd forget his key in the door and rush to see what happened. He'd be occupied with Mia on the roof for awhile. I'd walk inside of the sword room and go into the back, then take the sword. Did I plan on killing Groose? Of course not! I wanted revenge... I didn't want to murder him...

Then the plan went into action. I then let the diversion go. Mia would then be on top of the Knight School. I then proceeded to walk inside of the training room.

_My favorite class._ I thought. I always admired the beautifully carved wood pillars with their white drawings on them. All of our class drew them as kids. I fondly remember Zelda and I drawing on the pillars. I sighed. _Those were the days_, I thought. I then walked into the back room and reached inside of the chest. I then pulled out the normal practice sword we use in class. Just then I heard footsteps.

_Oh shit! What do I do?!_ I thought with dismay. I began to search around the room. I then looked up to find a hole in the ceiling. The chimney. I put both of my legs on either side of the wall and began scrawling up. I could hear the footsteps getting closer. Just when the door opened I managed to make it through the chimney.

"That. Was. So. Damn Close. I'm never doing that again." I spoke to myself.

As I looked on the horizon I could see the sun beginning to set. _I better hurry before monsters begin to show up._ I thought with discomfort. Leaping off of the roof I jumped off of another wall landing safely. I began to run to the cave. Thankfully, the monsters in this cave have no reason to come until night as well (I hope you aren't angry with me for making this happen. Something is gonna happen later. I promise. I know you wanna see stuff die, so just wait a teensy bit more). I then made it to the other side. Groose was already waiting for me.

"About time Pipsqueak..." Groose said, smirking at me.

"I had stuff to do, if you don't mind." I replied angrily.

The moon was now out and the fight then started.

Groose rushed at me slowly like the big lug he was and I easily sidestepped him. I then sent my fist into his stomach as he passed by me.

"Oof!" The air was knocked out of him as soon as he came in contact.

"Guys! Go now!" Groose yelled to no one. Or so I thought.

Just then Groose's cronies came from out of nowhere, pinning me to the ground. Groose began to beat me mercilessly. My yells of pain filled the air and I sat there, my consciousness beginning to fade. Just then I saw a group of Keese coming behind Groose.

"Groose! Watch out!" I leaped off of my feet immediately, knocking Groose back. I grabbed the sword off of my back and began slicing at all of the Keese skillfully. I sent my sword down one last time as the last Keese's blood stained the sword. I looked to Groose and offered my hand. He took it muttering some cuss words under his breath.

"Whatever. Don't think this changes anything. See you tomorrow." Groose said, his cronies following.

I looked at the bodies of the dead Keese. _My first kills, _I thought. It wasn't the last, as I went on a great journey to save Skyloft and all of the world later on in my life.

I awoke in my bed to find Zelda sleeping next to me in the Sealed Temple._ Look how far I've come. If Ma and Pa could see me now..._

**I enjoyed this chapter extremely. This has probably been my best work ever. It was rather hard to show the weak side of Link... Mostly because he's not weak. He's Link. He's a badass who saves the world for a job. Well. I hope you all enjoyed this as well. I might be able to dole out some chapters during the weekend. My father gets very protective of his laptop so we'll see. R&R please! This is Nine, Signing out. See you later. *NineTails627**


	4. Chapter Four

**Hello people and peoples. Welcome back the story. I had nothing else better to do this morning so I just decided to write this early. I have 2 OCs already decided for the story. Both are female. So there's only 1 spot left for the male role in the story. The only province left however. It's Eldin Volcano. I'd like to sort out OCs as soon as possible so please if you'd like, apply for the position. Any questions just PM me and I'll get back to you. Just to be clear, the last chapter was a flashback of Link's life before his adventure. This episode will include more character development. This one on Zelda of course. After this chapter I'd like to get back to the main group and then do the introductory chapter for the first OC. So please R&R!**

**Chapter 4: Powers Unknown**

"_Who are you mister?" I wondered._

"_I'm just a nice man. I'm here to take you home." The man replied with a sly grin on his face._

"_I am home mister?" I began to look around my small room._

_This man is scary. I don't like it one bit! I thought fearfully._

"_Just come quietly girl. I don't want to hurt you. Just come with me and everything will be great." The man reached out and grabbed me. He covered my mouth before I could scream for help. Then the door flew open. A strange man in a green tunic stood at the door. I couldn't see his face but he looked no older than me...?_

"_Let the girl go. I don't want any trouble." The boy in green stated._

_The man stood there for a moment, turned around and faced the boy. Then he laughed the most horrible wicked thing you've ever heard. Then I saw the evil man's face. He had red hair, his face covered with scars. His wicked red eyes stared at the boy. He sat with an evil smirk on his face. It soon faded._

"_Away with you boy. I'll deal with you soon enough. By the way. In case you kiddies want to do some research. My name is Ganondorf. Descendant of the first great evil. If your precious Hylia ever gives you a second call. Don't come." Ganondorf stated._

I woke up in my dorm, startled. _Who is that man? What was he talking about? I've never even seen Hylia once, let alone see her twice, and what is this great evil? It was probably just a nightmare._ I explained to myself. Oh how naïve I was. We tend to see things we don't understand differently.

Putting on my clothes I proceeded to walk outside of my dorm. Waving hello to all of my friends as I pass them. I have a normal life. I go to the Knight School with all of my friends. My father is the Headmaster, but don't think I can't get by without buttering up to him! In my teachers' eyes, I am a prodigy. I'm probably the smartest person in Skyloft. Anyone that needs help with anything usually goes to me. Not that I'm bragging of course.

I'm walking through the halls when I see Link being dragged into the bathroom. _Oh no, I better go alert father, _I thought sadly in my head. I began to write down what I saw on a piece of paper when I feel a hand touch me on the shoulder. _Oh goddesses…_ I thought.

"Now that I took care of that loser Link, how about you come with me Zelda?" He said with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Get away you idiotic pompadour. I want nothing to do with you…" I said, not caring at all how he feels. He frowned and looked at me with a hard expression. He reached into his pocket and began to pull something out. That's when I saw the hilt of the knife.

"Listen Zelda. You can come with me or be severel-." He wasn't able to finish his sentence. I stood there shocked as I saw Link's fist ram into Groose's face. I just stood there for a moment unable to comprehend what just happened.

"Don't you ever come near her again…" Link seethed with anger. I zoned out for a minute only to come back to myself to hear the last words Groose said.

"Meet me behind the waterfall before sundown. If you aren't there. She's mine." Groose squinted at Link and walked away. Master Owlan came down the stairs at that moment.

"Headmaster Gaepora wishes to see you Link." Master Owlan stated. Then I started to get angry.

"Wh-Why the hell did you do that you idiot, you know I can handle him myself!" I yelled angrily at him.

"I-I'm sorry, Zelda. I just-. I couldn't watch him… I just have to do this… I'll talk to you later." He said simply to me. He knew I was angry with him, my eyes just said I was worried, and I was! Why wouldn't I be? He was going to fight Groose! I began to bite on my nose. _Please just be okay…_ I thought.

The rest of the day went by in a breeze. Soon the bell rang and everyone walked outside of the school for their 2 hours of free time before curfew. I began walking around the cemetery when I heard a child squeal. Zelda looked up to find Gully in a bird's nest, being pecked roughly.

"Somebody help me!" Gully called out. I immediately reacted and went to the Waterfall Cave. Taking a secret passage inside I'd appear on the top of the mountain. I'd then dive down onto the platform where Gully was being held prisoner. My landing scared the bird off. Gully had tiny trickles of blood rolling down his innocent face. I held him for a moment, then I don't know how but it seems the markings, bruises and blood on his face began to disappear. He glowed with a faint light for a moment, then it faded. I stared at the boy wondering what happened. He's unconscious. The important thing is that he's okay. Don't question what helps you. Sliding off of the roof, I went inside of Gully's house putting him on the bed.

_It's okay, little one. You'll be fine. _I thought peacefully. His mother asked me what happened, her face stricken with grief and eyes full of worry. I told her he'd be okay then walked out. I wondered for some time what happened. It remained unclear until later on in life. I took a quest to become a true Goddess. I figured out what I used was minor healing magic. My guardian Impa trained me during our journey. Soon I was the spitting image of our most loved Goddess Hylia.

I smiled in my bed. _I wish Impa were here._ I thought nicely. Then I fell back into sleep's mighty spell.

**Not sure how I feel about this chapter. This was a flashback on a day in Zelda's life. Happening while Link was dreaming of the same day. Now I'm not sure how well I integrated and incorporated the two. I felt like they didn't need much interaction in these two chapters. Zelda is a bit hard to describe as a character because you don't really know much about her... I just went with what I thought. Next chapter is the first encounter with Ganondorf so he'll be properly introduced. So thanks for reading and please R&R. This whole story is sorta just me writing as it comes to me. Nonetheless this is Nine, signing out from my daily (hopefully) commentary. **

***Ninetails627**


	5. Chapter Five

**Welcome back, loyal readers. This will most likely be the last main cast chapter before I do the first OC introductory chapter. I'd like to congratulate our first OC, Jay Mixe and her creator Not-Alone-Anymore. I'd also like to thank my other OC creator Sage-of-Spades, who made her OC, Minuette. Now this is sort of a chapter of dramaticness. Ganondorf will have his introductory chapter. I don't exactly think I should say more… So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Anyone can own anything. Some people don't own things. I don't own the Legend of Zelda, it's content, or it's characters.**

**Chapter Four: Evil Reborn (Link PoV)**

I was beginning to set up what was home for probably the next long time. I had gotten a pretty good head-start on it, when I heard Zelda yawn, finally waking up from her deep sleep.

"Morning, Goddess." I said to her cheerfully. She was obviously flattered, but she couldn't keep from one if her famous smart-aleck comments.

"Now what exactly about me is Goddess materiel?" She asked, crossing her arms. I smirked to myself still facing what I was setting up.

"Other than the fact that you are the Goddess? Nothing much really… Just your looks, your personality, you know. Just everything about you." I replied, chuckling to myself after I said such. Zelda blushed and walked over to me.

"Oh please, you're being so modest! You forgot that I'm a science prodigy, and the fact that I make an _awesome_ damn Goddess." Zelda boasted. I rolled my eyes and smirked. I was putting in the last bolt when I heard what sounded like an explosion coming from the Sealed Grounds.

"I don't like that sound. At all." Link quickly frowned and pulled out his sword and shield. I opened the door and Zelda quickly followed me. At the bottom we saw a dark figure sending blow after blow to the seal that held Demise (yes, I'm going to keep the seal, just cuz, don't ask). I immediately dived down onto the bottom. With sword and shield in hand I pointed to the man.

"Who are you… What do you think you're doing to that you idiot? Do have any idea what that holds you bastard?!" I yelled angrily. The man merely turned around and smirked at me. He was menacing. He had blood-red eyes and battle scars all over his face, he stood much taller than I and much more muscular.

I ran at him quickly, while swiftly sending my sword in his direction. He easily dodged the blow. Then I began to send consecutive attacks. Going as fast I can, I swung my sword skillfully at the man. Then as if he was a blur. He always managed to just dodge them. _Who the hell is this?!_ I began to think fearfully. Then as I swung one last time, he appeared behind me. He leaned into my ear and whispered.

"I am Ganondorf. Your downfall." He said simply. Then he proceeded to plunge his own sword in my stomach. My mouth was gaping at the pain. In the beginning there was no sound. When he took his sword out, the only thing anyone could hear in the Sealed Grounds were my screams of agony and pain. Ignoring my screaming Ganondorf picked me up and wiped my blood on my own tunic, then threw me to the ground. He began to speak again.

"You're weak and inexperienced. Come talk to me when you're a real swordsman you pitiful boy." He spat at me.

_No… I-I've never lost… How could this happen?!_ I thought before I faded into unconsciousness.

**(3rd Person)**

Ganondorf stared blankly at the unconscious body before him. _Trash._ He thought. He turned and began to walk away when Zelda blocked his path. Ganondorf's eyes opened wide at the sight of her. She was weeping openly but stood her ground bravely.

"H-how in the goddess-damned hell could you do this you monster?!" She wailed at Ganondorf. Ganondorf was slightly surprised to see her here but he nonetheless thought of her as a pawn in his game.

"You're valuable girl. I can't hurt you now, so I won't. I'll let you stay for now. Next time however… You won't be as lucky. I didn't kill your friend so if you so wish to help him, after you. You can also spend your time guarding me. The normal body can bleed out quite quickly though… So you better choose." He said smirking evilly at Zelda. Zelda knew she had no choice. She ran over to her boyfriend and picked him up. Ganondorf stared at the girl one last time, seeing a look of pure hatred. He snapped his fingers then he was gone.

**(Zelda PoV)**

I stared at him one last time before he disappeared. Pulling out Link's Sailcloth, I began to traverse my way up. I arrived at the top and walked inside of the Sealed Temple. I sat him in a bed and ran over to my bag. I pulled out a heart potion and some bandages. Spooning him the heart potion, I then began to wrap bandages around his unconscious body. Then the sword spirit Li approached me.

"Mistress Zelda. There is a ninety-five percent chance that the man you saw is related to Demise. While master battled him I heard the man say his name is Ganondorf. I've searched through every memory in me and nothing of him is stated." Li stated matter-of-factly. I began to wonder for a moment then realized I was right. This was the man I saw in my dreams long ago. Though I knew nothing of him I know that this was him. Link began to come to.

"What happened…?" He mumbled under his breath. He tried to sit up when he felt a seething pain in his back and his stomach. He instantly laid back onto his bed and began cursing under his breath.

"Link! You're awake!" I squealed, cheerfully. I gave him a womanly bear hug. He began to squirm.

"Zel, you're crushing me…" He said, painfully. I let him go and quickly apologized.

"So… What happened out there? I don't remember a thing…" He said, rubbing his head. I frowned and gave him a retelling of what happened…

He stood there dumbfounded for the moment. Then he pulled me in and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you for being there Zel… Thanks so much." He smiled and told me. I gave him a thoughtful smile right back.

"Now… What do you say we start cleansing the land? Our true mission in the first place." I told him, giving him another smile.

_Next time I see that him… His blood will be stained everywhere. Once you hurt Link… You must die._ Zelda thought.

**I really liked this chapter. Everyone got their little PoV session. Damn… Zelda's pissed. Lots of tension in this chapter. Ganondorf is a boss right away. Link got turned into shit. Lotsa shit went down… Lots of it... Next chapter will be the first OC introduction. Anyway please R&R and have a fantastic day. Don't forget about the male spot that's open. Just PM or review the character and we'll see whenever we see. From another early 3:00 AM chapter, this is NineTails627 A.K.A John, Signing Out.**

***NineTails627**


	6. Chapter Six

**Sorry for the late update, readers. School is in 2 days… Now that I think of it… I need to finish** **a project**. **Oh well! The time will come. Anyways, this is the intro chapter for our first OC Jay! Gawd, I hate school. Productivity, I hope won't change. After homework and all I'll most likely be able to write a chapter or possibly two a day! Thanks to all my readers! Shout-outs, once again to my loyal readers, Not-Alone-Anymore and Sage! Please R&R! Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: Did you know… Hundreds of people each year read disclaimers. Sad ones, short ones, long ones and funny ones. This one, however. Is an infomercial. I do not own The Legend of Zelda, it's content or characters. **_**And now you know!**_

**Chapter Six: The Prophecy (Zelda PoV, really quick)**

I was doing her daily routine of meditating in the morning while she chanted in Ancient Hylian. While I was speaking the ancient words, I felt an otherworldly presence before myself. I opened my eyes to find the blinding brilliance of Hylia staring down at her.

"Good morning, my young one…" Hylia spoke, her voice smooth as silk. The Goddess floated in midair. She was beautiful. Her impeccable face, with blue eyes and long blonde hair. She was in her original white dress. She however looked as if she was getting weaker. She looked thin and lines began to spread under her face. I wished to ask but I'm sure she'd tell me if it was of importance.

"Yes, my Grace? Is something wrong?" I spoke with concern. I knew she had something to tell me. She only comes to me when I need to know something. Yet, I never knew what to expect from her.

"Yes, my Skychild. There is something you must know. I have a prophecy for you." Hylia said simply. She stayed silent for a moment. Then, when she spoke, the room filled with her amazing brilliance. She began to speak words of the prophecy.

"_Heed my children, and listen well. For one of the Chosen may be among you now. Six in total, you must seek them out. To find them, I give you their locations now. One lives among the trees, swinging gracefully, shy and free. The second can be encountered everywhere, a bold boy who is honest and fair. The next you'll find in a sea of sand. Among the ports is where the child stands. Another child, on a mountain of heat, you will find him last, near the temple you'll meet. When the Chosen meet and all meet their hound, then you can cleanse the land. Of the evil it's found."_ Hylia spoke in a serious and almost plain scary tone! I understood. Each province has a Chosen and we must find them all. I simply nodded back.

"We will find them My Grace. It is understood." I said with a respectful tone. Hylia nodded back to me and faded away. _We will find them and restore peace to the land. We must._ I thought.

**(Jay PoV)**

I was watching two people inside the temple. _Who do they think they are…_ I thought. This is _my _home. I've been here since I was a child and I've never seen them. The only friend I had here was Ms. Impa! Not these strange people. I've been having weird dreams lately though. I was visited by a beautiful woman and she told me of what I'd do in my life. Somehow, I think these people are related to the dreams.

_Or they're just dangerous trespassers. _Another part of me thought. The Goddess "Hylia", Impa called her was in my dreams. Her words still rang in my ears…

"_You will join the descendants of Sky to rid the world of evil. This is your destiny. You will find them in the place you call home."_ The Goddess explained to her.

_Maybe I should trust them… They did get rid of that man trying to break the seal… _I thought. The pair then left the temple. I went along after them. They went into main part of the forest. I followed closely behind them, swinging from tree to tree with my whip-blade. I then found a perch on a part of the Great Tree. I was watching them from my perch when I felt something grab me from behind. A group of Bokoblins tied me up and hauled me away. I was then knocked out.

I woke up to find I was tied to a pole, while Bokoblins were in a circle, chanting around me. I wriggled one of my hands onto my side to find my whip wasn't there! There was nothing I could do… Just as I was about to give up and accept my fate, I heard a Bokoblin horn screeching into the air. I saw the two people I were following earlier coming to my aid!

The one in green, sliced clean through their bodies killing huge amounts of them. While the girl shot energy balls at them. They both looked fierce. Then I felt the rope loosen and fall. Then my whip was placed into my hand. With whip in my hand, I rushed at a crowd of Bokoblins. Latching onto one I threw it into another. Then switching to my blade strategy, I began to slice through various Bokoblins at the same time. Soon the fighting calmed and we were victorious. I retracted my whip and looked to the pair of people. After this whole thing. I think I might be able to trust them. Hopefully, so will they.

"And who might you be, Miss…" The man trailed off. I began to shuffle my feet. My shy side began to show.

"I'm Jay… Jay Mixe." I mumbled quietly. The two looked at each other then back to me. Their eyes were hard and serious.

"Are there anymore humans in the area?" The other asked.

"No, I'm the only one. Another one came through here a while ago though. He was with a Goron named Gorko." I said simply. The two began to converse when they realized something.

"We apologize. My name is Link, I come from the Sky. This is Zelda. Pleased to meet you." Link stated.

"Wait… You're from the Sky? That must mean… You're the ones from my dreams. Zelda's eyes widened at this statement.

"You must come with us. We are servants of the Goddess Hylia." Zelda said. Shortly after she retold me the story of their past adventure and what we must do on this quest. I nodded trying to be serious. On the inside I was tingling with excitement. I get to travel! This never happens!

"Before we purify the land, we'll need to gather the others. Be prepared, however. Once you come with us. You can't come back until the job is done. I nodded back to them. They both smiled to me.

"Alright then. Let's get packing. Our next step is to find a travelling boy. I presume he's with the Goron you told us about." Zelda spoke calmly.

"Yep, he's an archeologist so he goes to history rich places and digs up treasures." I said back to her.

"My guess would be the Lanayru Desert, then" Link said. What the hell is Lanayru Desert? These people are crazy… Before long we took off into the sky. As I looked down on the planet I saw brand new places and creatures I hadn't seen before! This is amazing!

_This won't be as bad as I thought it would. Not at all…_ I thought as we rode away to our destination.

**Another completed chapter. The next one or two will probably be filler, then my own OC will come in. After the next couple chapters, after I get introduced, will be Minuette, followed by whoever fills the last spot. This chapter seemed kinda rushed to me… I can't keep using this is my first fanfic as an excuse though. So I wanna know what you think. Please R&R!**

***NineTails2**


	7. Chapter Seven Pt 1

**All I can say is I'm terribly sorry. I apologize for making you all wait so long! I feel terrible. xD. So school has started, I have lots of crap goin' on. I had 3 days of soccer tryouts this week, regular schoolwork and I move from my Dad's to my Mom's every couple of days. So stuff will be kind of hard to keep up with. Nevertheless. From this day forward. I'll try not to make another late chapter. At least not as late as this one. Anyway. I believe it's onto the chapter my dear fellows and fellowines. Shout outs to my continuing readers and for new ones, welcome to the party. Enjoy this filler.**

**Chapter 7: A Timed Crisis Pt. 1 (Zelda PoV)**

I noticed it while we were flying over the Desert. A small green spot of, surprisingly grass. As soon as I spotted it I knew it wasn't natural. It's Lanayru Desert for Goddesses sake! It was creeping its way over the desert. It seemed to be spawning from the Temple of Time? Something _definitely_ isn't right. The only two things that could cause this to happen are Timeshift Stones or a Portal of Time. There were no Timeshift stones in the area, and the Portal of Time was destroyed.

_I'll mention it to them later._ I made a mental note to do so. Soon we descended into a small village of Skyloftians. The people from Skyloft enjoyed the land so much that groups of them spread out over the land. They even got along with a small family that lived near there as well. After getting off of our Loftwings we decided to go see Pipit. He's the leader of the Desert Knights. We walked in on Pipit to find him scolding one of the knights.

"Then what are you waiting for?! I want these monsters out!" Pipit seemed to be steaming with anger. After he finished the knight saluted and ran out of the shack. Pipit stood there for a minute, cooling down, then turned to greet us.

"Hello Link! Zelda and..." Pipit trailed off signaling to Jay. Jay just stood there for a moment like she didn't understand what was happening before she came to her senses.

"Oh! Sorry, I'm Jay. Nice to meet you!" She said enthusiastically.

"Nice to meet you as well. Now what are you guys doing here? Need anything?" Pipit asked. He could be a jerk, he can be the nicest guy ever, but he cares.

"We need to get to the Temple of Time, and I seem to have misplaced my map for the Desert..." Link says embarrassed.

"Well, we haven't really figured the place out yet. If you wanna know, you should go see that other family that lives here. They were here before us." Pipit says, turning away. We both nod and say goodbye.

"Come back anytime, you guys. We appreciate your company." Pipit says, before we take off. The family that lives here isn't too far away. The strange thing is that they were the only family here when we discovered them. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. After all Impa was able to do this too.

We began approaching the home when I thought I saw a teenager staring at us from a window. She proceeded to walk outside carefully and stared at us a moment before speaking to us.

"You people look strange." She said, her eyes wavering between our group. We all sat there for a moment, as if contemplating what she just said. We decided not to be rude. Can't make our people look bad because of one rude comment.

"Um... Hello to you as well? Are your parents here?" I said to her.

"Yeah... Why, what do you need?" She replied.

"Well, we're servants of the Godde-." I cut Jay off before she could spoil it. She looked angry for a moment, then it faded and she stared at the ground.

"We're looking for a way to get to the Temple of Time. We need to know the safe passages through the quicksand." I said to her. She nodded and walked inside of the house. A few moments later a family walked out.

"Hello. We understand you need safe passage through the Desert. I am Minal and this is Tikon (Kinda just had to make a name for the parents, sorry if it's not what you wanted)." The woman spoke to us. Minal pushed her child lightly on the shoulder.

"And I'm Minuette, nice to meet you!" She said, nicely.

"I apologize if this doesn't suit your needs, but we have not been out in the Desert for many years. Out child here however, knows the routes of ever passage." Tikon told us. Minuette smiled nervously at us. Just then Li flipped out of Link's sword. Minuette stared, terrified of him.

"Master, even if it's not an appropriate age for a leader, I analyze there if a 90% chance we will make it if you take the girl." Li said calmly.

"Thanks for the useless information." Link replied.

"At least I didn't forget the map, dumbass..." Li said back, snappily.

"Why... You little... Bastard!" Link said, annoyed. Li smirked at him. I was about to say something when I heard a nearby scream. I looked over to see Minuette fleeing into her house. We all stood there, wondering what she was running from.

"Um... We'll leave whenever she calms down?" Link suggested. We all nodded in agreement. Li quickly flipped back into the sword. Minuette looked out from the window to see if he was gone, then walked back outside.

"I-I'm sorry. He was just so... Scary!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry? Let's start gathering supplies and leave now." Link said, awkwardly. We all then began to walk the passages. Minuette was constantly asking questions and honestly, I can't see how her parents put up with her.

"Do you guys live with those other people in that village? Or do you come from the Sky? Or do you-."

"Shut. Up. Please." Jay said to her calmly. Minuette shuffled around, awkwardly.

"Um, sorry... I'm used to speaking my mind." She said.

"Obviously..." Link muttered. As we continued I started to notice some strange things about her. She just seemed to have a... Aura of sorts. I shrugged off this thought and continued forward.

The farther we got the worse the land did. There was a massive sandstorm going on. We thought we would have to turn back, but luckily, we all have determination. As we walked our last few steps to our destination, the storm just stopped. Like, we were in the heart of it. The eye. The storm lie behind us, and the Temple in front. We walked inside to find something horrible. Ganondorf was sitting on the steps to a portal. It wasn't the real Portal of Time either. This one had an evil sense to it. I hadn't noticed it, but when I looked down, we were on solid ground, grass beneath us. The Portal was broken right? Obviously not. Demons spewed out of the newly created portal and instantly surrounded us. Ganondorf worked his way through the crowd and stopped in the front.

"Hello kiddies. You like? It's something I've been working on, just for you. I can see you're following the prophecy as well. Interesting. You already gathered two. I didn't know what he meant, because the only person we got was Jay. I looked over to Link and saw something I've never seen from him before. Genuine fear. This scared me even more than I already was.

"Now then, kids. Let's find out who the best warrior race is. Hylian? Or Demon? Demon Army. Charge." He said simply. And at that moment, all hell broke loose.

**You guys enjoy? Sorry to make such a big cliffhanger. xD. This is my longest chapter yet. I made it longer since I haven't updated in so long. I'm so sorry, you guys. I'll make it up to you even more, I promise. Virtual whateveryouwant for everyone! Thanks for reading and stay tuned. From Nine's Cave this is Nine, signing out.**

***Nine**


	8. Chapter Seven Pt 2

**Welcome back to the story, my Tales. I'm gonna make that the name for my fans. *Nod nod* I approve. Anywhos. This chapter will mark another accomplishment. This is probably predictable but I won't say why. It isn't me-wise. It's storywise. Try to guess. This will be the most epic chapter ever. And whaddyaknow? I'm on time! Hope you notice. xD. I'm also going to be switching views between characters. So here's to another epic chapter. I'm also thinking about responding to comments themselves. We'll see. 'Till then, shout-outs to regular readers. And if you're new to the party? Welcome. Now... ONTO EPICNESS.**

**Chapter 7: A Timed Crisis Pt. 2 (? PoV)**

"Please Gorko! I must! Those people are in trouble!" I wailed at my adopted father, hoping he would change his decision. Though he could be lighthearted and fun, he could also be stubborn as a rock.

"No. It's too dangerous. The decision is final." He stood his ground. Not moving an inch. I was starting to get angry. He didn't see the people. The danger is very high, yes. But I had to help. My mind flashed back to the girl with the green eyes and brown hair.

"Please. I promise you, I'll come back unscathed..." I looked at him with pleading eyes. He returned my look with sympathy.

"Fine... But if they lay a finger on you... You know what I'll do." He said, crossing his arms. I rushed gleefully out of the room, changing out of my regular clothes into my excavating clothes. I grabbed my katanas, my bag and a couple of potions. I looked in the mirror and adjusted my hat. _I look amazing_, I thought. I then turned and ran toward the Temple of Time.

I thought about the group of monsters that covered the area. I changed my strategy and went around the temple and mounted myself above it. I looked down to the temple floor to see hell. It was gruesome. Various bodies scattered everywhere, some already started decaying. Blood covered almost all of the ground. I shuddered. The girl I saw was in the back of the group, defenseless. I then saw some Bokoblins sneak around the crowd of other Hylians and go toward the girl.

"NO!" I shouted. With ninja-like reflexes I flung myself off of my perch and pushed myself off of the wall. Landing in front of her. Slashing at the incoming demons, they all are launched away. I look back to the girl. Hopefully I'm not blushing.

"Um... Thanks." She says, looking down to the ground. I feel heat rushing to my cheeks. Now I'm sure I'm blushing. I look away to the crowd of demons. This is gonna be a tough fight.

**Minuette PoV**

I feel awkward. Not because I almost got gutted by demons. But that boy... I've never felt like that about anyone. Especially about a stranger. This isn't the time to think about that though.

I feel a shock go through my head. A voice soon follows what I felt.

_Go to the pedestal, my child. Receive what you were meant to. Bear your fate. _The voice whispered into my ear. Almost like magic, I weaved through the crowd of demons, and stopped right at the pedestal. Words began popping into my head and I began chanting them. A bright light shined in front of me and I looked down at the pedestal. There was a bow and a quiver, with colored arrows inside. Inside the quiver there was one arrow in particular that stood out. I loaded the bow and shot it through the evil man's portal. There was a pause, and an explosion, then light.

I felt power pouring through me and flowing through my veins. I am the Chosen Child of Lanayru Desert. I am the guardian of my land.

**Link PoV**

I was clashing swords with a Lizalfos when it simply faded away. Zelda and Jay stood down, though their weapons at the ready. I looked around and noticed that other kid was gone too. I then looked to the pedestal of the Portal of Time and found that Minuette was levitating, glowing with a magnificent brilliance. The Hylian Crest glowed around her, and then faded away. She is the one. The Chosen of Lanayru. I had suspicions before but now I'm sure.

I looked around the battlefield. All of the lush green that surrounded us disappeared. All of the bodies and blood had disappeared as well. It seems everything is at peace. Of course for us though, nothing ever is. Ganondorf stood up from his spot. Slowly clapping to us.

"Well that wasn't fair. Your new Chosen had to ruin all of our fun. I'll call it even if you duel me, Link. That or of course, the one that ruined everything dies." He shrugged. Like all this was normal. Well for us, of course it was.

"Fine. If you insist. Now let's get this over with. I want to keep on searching." I replied. I signaled for Minuette to get away. She nodded and ran back to Zelda and Jay. Grasping my sword and shield I nodded to Ganondorf. Then rushed him.

His defense was good, blocking all of my attacks. I thrusted my sword, it barely nicked his armor. Swiftly swinging my sword from all angles he blocks every one. So far my strategy is working. While I distract him, I search his armor for a mistake. Needing a better view, I jumped to his side and rolled around him. Before he could react, I sliced upward on his back. I smirked lightly. I found a weak point.

"Foolish boy! How dare you touch me you worm!" He spits at me. I figure another way to get there and I slide between his legs. I then send a flurry of slices at his back before he can react. He gasps loudly and starts kneeling. Before I can send a final blow to him he teleports out of the way.

"Beaten... By the pathetic likes of you. Mark my words boy. Next time we meet, it won't be so easy." He hisses, and then disappears.

"It's over... Now what do you say we head back?" I smile to my group. The next few hours are spent saying goodbyes and packing. As Minuette waves one more time to her family they leave the Lanayru Desert behind.

**An end to another province. Don't worry about the book ending soon. There are two Chosen left to be found and I don't remember cleansing the land while in the provinces? Do you? I didn't think so. Now. I can't stress this enough, please review. Don't view this as begging for reviews because it isn't. If you read this, tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is appreciated. And don't forget. For every Tale that becomes a fan, a new story is added to my Book of Fans, everyday. Now then my Tales. I'll see you whenever. Signing out from Nine's Cave, this is Nine. Signing out.**

***Nine**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Another day, another chapter. Welcome back my Tales. Geez. I'm like. On a punctual roll. For 3 days straight. Well being home alone has its perks. No one can tell you to get off of the computer before they get home. xD. So I have the next few chapters planned out so I think it'll be good for awhile. Now if you're reading this, which I know you are. Please review. It makes life easier and makes the story easier to write, knowing what I do wrong and such. Now I'm going to start taking the time to answer reviews.**

**Not-Alone-Anymore-Thanks for keeping up with the story, first of all. This chapter is coming from Jay's perspective as well. Haven't done her in awhile. And I'll try to put description in. I haven't ever been particularly good at it but I'll try.**

**Sage-I understand and that's kinda gonna start happening now. I can't just continue with the main part of the story with breaks. And I'm glad you're enjoying. And, for purposes that people already know, I'm gonna say what are you talking about? What traveler? You're crazy... And of course I understand Darunia. He's the first. The best.**

**Disclaimer: This sucks. I don't want to live in a world where I don't own The Legend of Zelda or Kleenex! *Pulls trigger* *Censored***

**Chapter 8: Stupid Duties (Jay PoV)**

Now I know being the hero of the land is all cool and stuff, seeing the world and everything. But now I'm starting to get kind of annoyed. First we stop every five seconds to do some strange random thing for a stranger.

Of course I'll help them. We don't just leave people to die or whatever. It's just... Ugh. Then me and Minuette take these stupid classes taught by Link and Zelda. Link teaches us combat with our weapons, but it's hard for him to help me because of the weapon I use. My retractable blade whip. The awesomeness of a sword put into the just as cool body of a whip.

We just finished carrying firewood for this lady. I walk away from the job and stare out at the beautiful ocean that borders Outset Island. Apparently there are a lot of these 'islands' but I feel like this one is special. The sun shining down onto the beach and the dock. Houses lined against the beach and the watchtower high in the air. Islands are awesome.

We all sit around at the beach having a good time. Minuette and I are playing in the water, sending splash after splash at each other.

"Take this!" I yell to her, sending a small wave at her.

"You may have defeated me this time, but the next..." Her voice fades away, as she copies the moment when Link beat Ganondorf. I look over to the beach to find that Zelda and Link are gone. I guess couples need time or whatever to do couple stuff. I've never had a boyfriend so I don't get the whole 'romance' thing.

After awhile an old woman comes onto the beach, she seems frantic. Minuette and I wade our way out of the water to go see her.

"What's wrong ma'am?" Minuette says, because I don't do well with strangers.

"One of the children disappeared! No one can find him, either!" She speaks quickly. Her eyes dart from side to side, trying to look for the boy. I mentally frown. _Awesome. Another stupid job,_ I think. Minuette deserves a break though, she's been training almost nonstop with both Zelda and Link, getting used to her new persona.

"I'll take the job. You deserve a break, Minuette." I say thoughtfully. She smiles at me with her kind eyes.

"Thanks, Jay. I'll try to go find Link and Zelda so they know what's going on." She says.

"Oh thank you! I think he may be up in the forest. We would go look but we're no match for the monsters." The woman's eyes gleam with enthusiasm. I nod back to her.

After changing into my normal clothes I run up the gigantic hill this island has, go over the huge bridge. And into the large forest. Why is everything on this island big?

With whip in hand, I continue walking through the forest. Tensing up whenever I hear a small chirp, or hear anything for that matter. I look up into the air to see smoke. As I walk I see no monsters around. _What were those people talking about? There _are _no monsters,_ I think. Well, sometimes life doesn't like it when I'm right, so what does life do? Throws a bunch of monsters at your face.

I walk through a thick bush and right into the middle of a Bokoblin camp. Teepees surround the clearing and in the middle a totem pole with Bokoblin faces on it. Guess who's on it. Me _and_ the kid. I'm getting tired of dealing with stupid Bokoblins.

I try to squirm away from the kid I'm tied up to. He's disgusting. He has this _gigantic_, and seriously, this thing is huge, blob of snot hanging from his nose. I don't know what's worse, being stuck next to this kid or being caught by Bokoblins.

The kid has obviously been crying and I try to reassure him, telling him everything is okay. These Bokoblins are stupid. They didn't tie my whole body up. My hands are free. I reach into my back pocket, pulling out a small emergency dagger. Link told me to always carry an emergency weapon. I begin whittling at the rope holding me. A little while before I finish I start to smell... Smoke? I look down only to see that the totem pole is lit on fire, and is spreading. _Really... A fire? You aren't smart enough to tie my hand but you can make a fire to kill us, _I think.

I begin to cut frantically as the fire spreads closer to us. I finish myself, breaking free from the bonds and quickly finish the boy's. The boy stands on the ground, cowering. I try to think of something to lure him over here.

"Um... Hey kid? You want some... Kleenex?" I say. The boy stares at me for a moment, then claps his hands and comes to me. I try to keep from bursting with laughter. It isn't time for laughs anyway. As Bokoblins and Stalfos begin to surround us from both sides. I grab my whip and attack.

I begin dismembering the Stalfos, grabbing all of its bones then hearing a gruesome snap as I tear it off. A Bokoblin runs behind me and I quickly turn then take its sword. It goes into a childish fit, thrashing around and such. While it's distracted I retract the whip into a blade and slash at the Bokoblin. After seeing what I did to some of their fighters, some turn and ran. The ones who stayed were quickly dealt with.

I feel something mushy and slimy on my leg. I look down to see the snotty-literally-kid with his face against my leg. Ew. Ew. Ew. I make a mental note to shower right after this mission. Then we continue to the village and to the old lady.

"Take him. Please." I say. She's so happy she can't even hear me. I'm disgusted yet pleased. I smile at the child and woman and walk away.

"How was it?" Minuette asks me. We begin mounting the Loftwings and take off. Normally I don't say much. But this is a girl talk. So I tell her everything. And we laugh together as we fly away.

**Not much talking in this one. Not many people included period. xD. This was a small solo mission for Jay. A nice filler I think. I even got some humor in there. So anyway, please review. Thanks for reading. Become a Tale today to add another story to my book of Fans! From Nine's Cave this is Nine.**

***NineTales627**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Sorry I'm late. I was at my dad's house this weekend and I won't be able to get anything done there. And I could've posted yesterday but I just started playing Majora's Mask for the first time. I was glued. Lol. So anyway, welcome back my tales. I think this chapter will be recognizable if you played the game. I just had to put it in. I loved it. So I guess if you don't like it. Deal with it. I had some stuff originally planned for this, but I decided to cut it.**

**Sage: Yes, who could forget that nasty little kid that followed you around in Wind Waker. I certainly didn't. If you couldn't tell.**

**Not-Alone-Anymore: Yep. I guess my description improved a little. xD. And don't worry, after the gang gathers Jay will get her share of action.**

**Disclaimer: Is about to post a chapter without a disclaimer. *Nintendo walks in* Realizes this and quickly writes it. *Reggie comes down to read it* "I do not own The Legend of Zelda or anything in it." *Reggie stares me down. **_**You got away this time...**_

**Chapter Nine: A Mountain Apart (Link PoV)**

Link and his Loftwing were flying blindly through the smoke. The billowing smokescreen pierced through the air. Even with the Fireshield Earrings, Link had to breathe through his tunic, teeth gritted.

"This is hell. When is this damn smoke gonna let up?" Link yelled to Zelda. She carried both Minuette and Jay on her Loftwing. The two teenagers conversing quietly behind her.

"I think we'll be coming up on Eldin right noo-!" Zelda was cut off and I could see why. Huge gusts of wind battled against their Loftwings and, by the looks of it, our Loftwings were losing.

"Grab onto something!" I yelled over the strong winds. Jay and Minuette snapped to attention at this, grabbing onto the saddle. Unfortunately, this did nothing, as Me, Zelda and the others, fell to the land below. As I landed with a thud, I maintained consciousness for a few more seconds and saw Lizalfos creeping up on us. I tried to grab my sword, but quickly fell. My eyes closed and the last thing I saw were beady yellow eyes, staring down at me.

When I came to, my whole body was aching. I sat up, having to steady myself with one hand on the ground. I looked around to see where I was.

_Ooh, a cage. Who saw that coming..._ I thought to myself. The only thing I had on me, were my Mogma Mitts, which wouldn't help, considering the bottom of this cave was stone. I looked at the Lizalfos guarding his door. The guard was turned the other way, eyes elsewhere.

I stared at the iron claws on the mitts. An idea sneaked its way into my brain. I began to cut through the wood, it went slowly as to not make any noise. I quickly finished cutting through. After going through one more, I grabbed the planks, before they fell to the floor. I reached through with my hand, stealthily. Before it could react, I stabbed it in the back, claws twisting inside so it'd be dead for sure.

I slipped my body through the cage entrance. Now where to go? As if his question was heard, a Mogma came through the ground, head looking up at him. Link opened his mouth to speak to the Mogma, but before he could it talked to him.

"Listen kid, the name's Molekin." I stared down at him. Veins began to show from Molekin's head. "Listen kid. I know what my freaking name is... My parents weren't the best." He replied angrily. "Anyway. I heard you down here and it looked like you needed some help. I'll be willing to mark your map. For a price. Three Eldin Ores and we have a deal. I rummaged around in his bag, soon pulling out three pieces of ore. The Mogma snatched up the ore and took his map. He began scribbling furiously, quickly after handing back the map. Right after, he dug his way back down into the earth.

"Um... Thanks?"I said, puzzled. _What would he be doing with three pieces of Eldin Ore?_ I thought. After shrugging off the thought I continued along, reaching my first destination. I approached the guard stealthily, only for it to be in vain. Luckily they had no way of communicating. The Lizalfos rushed forward with his sword, only to be met by the claws of my Mogma Mitts. I pushed the Lizalfos back and tried slashing at it. It dodged quickly, as they always do and swung at him. I did a backflip and only got nicked on the back of my calf. I swung out once more, and as it dodged, I put out my other hand, as it collided into it. The Lizalfos groaned, as it was lowered to the floor, lifeless.

After picking the lock with the claws, Minuette rushed forward to embrace me. I did as well, happy to see she was safe. She wasted no time.

"Come on, we gotta go get the others!" She said, worriedly. They both rushed away from the area.

**? PoV**

I was listening to Ganondorf, teaching me the ways of strength and stealth. Well, almost listening. My mind flashed back to the times I'd had with my adopted father.

There they sat, in the Faron Woods, munching down on the various things they'd found. His mind went to a memory of him and Gorko, sitting at the Dock they'd found in the Lanayru Sandsea. And another of them laughing together as a young curious me, reaching down to touch the lava floating around in the Eldin province. I was shocked back to reality by the voice of my new Master.

"BOY!" Ganondorf's voice bellowed. "Listen well, I teach you of your past." I nodded back to him, as he continued. "This is the Goddess' fault that you were alone for so long. She started the long war that separated you from your family. It's her fault!" He exclaimed. I felt myself trembling, not sure if it was fear or anger that made me do so.

"Don't worry. I will teach you. Then you'll be able to teach her and those meddlesome kids a lesson. Now then. Get some rest, Nylon. We'll have much to do soon. And with that, I stood and bowed, then turned to walk down the hall to my own quarters.

**Link PoV**

I ran down the scorching road with Minuette and Jay following. I looked to the map. The only one remaining was Zelda. She was located in the Earth Temple. I grabbed my sword. I was able to find all of our items in the Captain's Quarters located at the bottom of the volcano.

We all stared up, as the billowing smoke kept on coming from the volcano. Bits of lava smudged on its walls. Staring down into the door, we all descended slowly down the steps.

_Don't worry Zelda. We're coming._

**Dun dun**** dun**** da! ****Zelda is gone! Don't worry, she'll pop up soon. As for the new apparent villain in the story. Well, more on him later. Now since we both know you're reading this, how bout you click on that little review button down there, and leave your thoughts... Do it. Or I'll send a dream eating monster to your house. In other words, Munna. Anyway, from Nine's Cave this is Nine, signing out.**

***Nine**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Sorry for the long wait guys. I had a massive case of writer's block. Hence the new fic I posted for Pokémon, Overcoming the World. Have a look at it. 2****nd**** chapter is about to be typed and working on the 3****rd****. So anyway, I've gone through tons of changes with this chapter. I feel very satisfied with the finished product. I hope you guys enjoy too! It's good to be off hiatus.**

**Jerry 2.0: Nice to meet you, and thanks for the comment. Hope I've got another frequent reviewer!**

**Sage: Sorry if it is confusing. I hadn't really understood after posting it too. Lol.**

**N-A-A: Like the new profile picture, and it happens every time at one point right? It had to happen. It just did.**

**Chapter 10: Moral Decisions (Nylon PoV)**

Though my mask is on I feel like the embarrassment and shame are burning straight through it. I can't let Her Grace see my face. The shame would be too great. I shouldn't even be calling her that. Ganondorf would forbid it.

"Please forgive me, Her Grace. I apologize that I had to wait until my Master left before I could tell you so." I croak.

"It isn't your fault. I can see you struggle inside. Please, call me Zelda." She replies, calmly. She doesn't understand. Doesn't she realize she's the one who killed my parents? It's so confusing, but... Why shouldn't I trust her?

_No!_ _She killed my parents..._ I think. I begin repeating a phrase Ganondorf taught me.

"Let the rage dwell within, let the rage dwell within." I begin to repeat. Nothing feels the same right now. The phrase. Why I'm here. Everything. The murderer is sitting right in front of me. Why not kill her now? Everything would be better then. Right?

"I understand how you feel. You say those words, but you don't mean them. I understand so you must as well! I am not the monster here! I am not the murderer! I didn't start the war that slaughtered your parents." She yells. I begin to reach out to take her chains off, when the door slams open.

"My apprentice. It is time." Ganondorf's voice pierces the air. I nod grimly. Picking up the chained Zelda, I began walking off. "Don't fail me boy. Apprentice or not, I won't hesitate you end you." He says, coldly. He might as well kill me now after all the things I've done. I abandoned my home. I've disgraced my tribe. I kidnapped Her Grace. Most of all, I betrayed the beautiful girl from the Desert... I presume she'll hate me now too.

"You still have a choice to make. A chance." Zelda states. I stop suddenly.

"I know. I didn't think I'd have to though." I say weakly.

After navigating the long and twisted corridors of our base I stop at the Earth Sanctuary. The place has changed since I was last here. Boulders stuffed into rivets in the walls. Dams blocked the water from coming through, and the wildlife had withered out. Much different since when I came here with Gorko and Golo. I stop at the top of the Sanctuary and wait. Before me lie ancient bones, fiery feathers, and magma cooled boulders. I can't take in the sights any longer because before long, I'm greeted by a boy clad in green, a girl with a whip, and... Her. She looks even more amazing than last time... Damn! Why didn't I change my mask before I had the chance! They'll recognize me! I struggle to switch it, but it's too late.

"Master Link, I've have identified this boy to be the same one that assisted us in the Lanayru Desert.

"You don't say? It seems obvious enough. How about being useful, for once?" The boy in green snaps. The translucent green deity shrugs.

"Fine. I'll stay in your sword for about a week. No information for you. Since you want to be such a jerk. How about that?" It suggests. The boy would mumble an apology.

"Enough!" I'd shout. Their bickering is intolerable… "You came for her, am I correct? Well, you won't get her without a fight…" I say, darkly.

"Yeah? Well why don't you come down here and fight? Instead of trying to fight with feathers and bones!" The boy retorts.

"Let's get acquainted first. I'm Nylon. Pleased to meet you." I say, calmly.

"Wha-? Acquainted? Oh whatever. The name's Link." He says, proudly.

"Jay." Says the forest girl.

"Minuette." Says the other.

Minuette… Ganondorf told me affairs of the heart don't matter. But, why do I feel like they do? I shake the thoughts away.

"Now then… Come at me!" I roar. Raising my sword high, storm clouds begin spiraling around in the sky. They darken, as Link charges me. His sword is inches away, before he is thrown back. A bolt of lightning is sent down, crashing into my sword. Its energy pulses throughout the blade. It hurts… But I have to keep it in. Aiming to the pile of ancient remnants, I begin to chant.

"The power of lightning shall now be known. Bring back a Dodongo, from these ancient bones! A source of power, they travel as a herd, revive from the feathers, the Firebird! A bolt can break through the hardest of terra, bring life to the core of Scaldera!" I shout. Instantly, the electric is shot from the katana, swallowing up the remnants. The veil surrounds them, growing brighter with every second.

"What in the Goddesses is going on?!" Link steps back from the veil.

Soon, three monstrous roars make the room quake. A pillar of fire shoots up, out of the sphere. Two wings, completely engulfed by flames, are revealed. Then, eight legs, black as coal, pop out of the flame. Finally, a long scaly tail is revealed, wagging joyfully, happy to be alive once more.

"I present to you, the lords of fire. The Firebird, King Dodongo, and Scaldera." I smirk.

"Impossible! Scaldera can only be revived by magic!" Link shouts at me.

"Electric holds more magical properties than you think." I toy around, throwing a few sparks between my hands. "Now. Rid of them!" I shout, taking a seat to watch.

The six eye each other, nervously. Scaldera is the first to strike, letting out a screech, and charging. The group tenses up, before Jay steps forward.

"Guys. I-I think I got this." She says, none too sure. She leaps into the fray, as the battle begins.

Unsheathing her whip, she quickly latches onto a crack in Scaldera's shell. It rolls into a ball, and speeds toward her. Thinking quickly, she uses the momentum to swing over Scaldera, landing behind it. Pulling with all her might, she heaves the Scaldera backward, sparks flying from under it.

When it dies down, so do the flames. Using up all of its energy, it can't produce flames. Jay seizes this moment to leap onto the top of it. Using her whip, tears off its shell, piece by piece. It howls in pain, as it snaps off. Soon, breaking through enough pieces in the shell, its core is revealed.

Jay latches onto it, heaving with all her strength. Scaldera, screeches out in agony. It leaps up, as it rampages around the clearing. Jay, is dragged along by the creature, as she's lifted into the air, and slammed back into the ground. Grunts of pain escape her.

Finally with one last pull, a loud snap is heard. As it echoes around the clearing, Scaldera is still. Not moving at all, with no last words, it crashes to the ground, reverted to normal stones. Its legs dissipate, as a small explosion takes them. A large boulder, crackling with electric, sits in front of a spread eagled Jay. She leaps to her feet, and dusts herself off.

"Who's next?" She asks cockily, with her confidence gained. The monsters simply cowered.

**Well, not exactly what I promised you, but I like it nonetheless. This is the final product I present to you. The plot twist isn't coming until next chapter, mostly because, I got tired of writing. I promise you though, it's coming. And it'll blow your mind… So thanks for staying with me, guys. I'm starting to like this longer chapter thing too. I might be doin' it more often. And I'll see you next time. From Nine's Cave, this is NineTales627. Signing out.**

** *NineTales627**


End file.
